


Red Hot (drabble)

by totemwolfie



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Demon, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, demon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totemwolfie/pseuds/totemwolfie
Summary: Hellboy and John simply spending time together in bed.





	Red Hot (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a follow-up to "Seeing Red," but you don't necessarily have to read it first, (but I would appreciate if it you did!) as you can see from the tag, it's an established relationship. Also, I know I could have put a lot more in the tags, because that's how people find your stories, but I just always feel like... it gives too much away? When you detail every single thing, or sexual situation, your characters are in?
> 
> Also, this is very short, and kind of pointless. I've been really stressed out and not doing the best, and so I wrote this on my phone at work. I just needed some sexy demon time. lol I should have titled it that.
> 
> Also also, I do want to write an actual follow-up short story to "Seeing Red" but I haven't been able to come up with a plot.

John moaned into the pillow that he was hugging. His weight was on his knees, his ass in the air and chest on the mattress. With each slow thrust he felt like he was inches away from being split in two, and he loved every fucking second of it. Hellboy’s flesh hand rested on John’s hip, while his stone hand remained at the demon’s side. Bruises colored his thighs and lower stomach from the half-devil’s mouth, a result of his insatiable lust for John’s flesh. His nipples ached from the demon’s rough attention, from bites of his teeth then gentle kisses to ease the pain, which had tipped John completely over the edge and had had him cumming in the demon’s stroking hand.

Another long, slow thrust, followed by a deep demonic groan and slew of praises, laced with profanity, from the red demon. Hellboy’s flesh hand rubbed John’s hip and then slid down his spine, over tense muscles and old as well as fresh scars. “Your ass is squeezing me so tight, John. It’s fucking milking me. You’re fucking greedy for my cum, aren’t you?”

John’s voice was hoarse, but desperate all the same, “Yes,” he moaned, voice muffled.

A hand tangled in his hair and jerked John’s head up, making him gasp. “Couldn’t hear you, Boy Scout.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he cried out. “I want your cum.”

Hellboy grinned and let him go and watched in rapt fascination as he slowly pulled his cock out all the way (which made his human moan at the loss) before slowly penetrating him again, watching as John’s ass stretched to swallow his near impossible girth.

This was the demon’s favorite moment, that first slow thrust, watching as John’s ass took his whole cock; deep red against flushed pink flesh. And by John’s muffled sobs, he clearly loved it, too, and went so far as he push back for more.

“Your ass is so greedy,” Hellboy groaned as he squeezed one cheek appreciatively. John kept himself in great shape, running down monsters was no easy feat, and John had lasted a lot longer than some of the B.P.R.D.

Thinking about it made the demon pause. John had fresh bruises on his back from a hard fall he had taken today. There was a pink scar along his left rib cage from a ghoul; scars on his right shoulder from a close encounter with a wendigo. Life at the Bureau was dangerous and it didn’t matter your skills or talent or even the precautions you knew to take. Shit happened and sometimes it happened to those who were the best at what they did.

Hellboy gripped John a little tighter, pushed himself in a little deeper. These moments were cherished, because any day could easily be their last. John’s mortality stacked the odds against him more than Hellboy who could take almost any injury and walk away. His human in the other hand…

“Red?” John asked, his voice strained. “You okay?”

The demon stroked over John’s back before pulling out and slamming back in, causing John to sob loudly. He didn’t answer, only drove into John again and again, the sound of wet flesh smacking together, followed with their moans and cries, filling the room. Hellboy felt the fire in his belly drop and explode, and he came with jarring roar. He pumped into his mate until cum was spilling back out and down John’s thighs. 

Without pulling out he maneuvered them down onto a clean spot, John’s back to Hellboy’s wide chest, his cock still nestled inside him, and he used his flesh hand to jerk John off while licking the sweat from the back of his neck.

It didn’t take long and his human was sobbing and shuddering, hips jerking forward shakily as he pumped into Hellboy’s hand. When John sighed shakily and relaxed, Hellboy wiped his hand clean on the sheet and then curled around him. His tail wrapped around John’s thigh and stroked gently.

John, slowly regaining some sense and still riding his orgasm high, wiggled. “You’re still in me.”

Hellboy kissed at his shoulders. “I like being inside side you.”

He laughed sleepily. “Yeah, I’ve heard you say it.”

“Like this is my favorite,” Hellboy explained. When they were both sated and exhausted, when John was filled with his seed; hot and wet and stretched around his cock. He lazily stroked his flesh hand up and down John’s belly, pressing, as if he could feel his cock nestled deep inside him. “ _You’re_ my favorite. And if anything ever happened to you, John, I’ll raise hell just to bring you back.”

John blushed hotly as his heart pounded. “I’m not going anywhere, Red. You know that.”

Hellboy traced fresh bruises and scars with his fingers. He whispered, but not for John, but for anything that might be listening; any spying ears or eyes or things lurking in-between worlds: “Anyone tries to hurt or take you from me, my wrath will be unlike anything ever witnessed in this life or the next. Hell has nothing on me.”

John shivered. He never let himself forget what a powerful and intimidating figure the half-devil was. He had seen him rip foes in half with his hands, he brought down giants with just his stone hand; he had gone to hell and back and resisted the temptation to end the fucking world. He was dangerous and deadly, smart and cunning, but also sweet and gentle.

He shifted, feeling the cock still nestled inside him. Yes, he liked being like this too, their connection meant as much to John as the actual sex. Leaning back against the demon he welcomed his embrace, the large demon spooning around him. “I love you, Red.”

Hellboy inhaled sharply. “Is this a spell?”

John laughed and kissed at the demon’s flesh hand. “Nothing magical here, Red. Just you and me, and how we feel about each other.”

He closed his eyes and tucked his face in John’s hair. “You love… this? All of me?”

“From your horns to your massive heart and even your giant dick.”

He laughed, but it was tearful, and his heart was pounding. “Fuck, Boy Scout, I love you, too.” He lay still, his lover wrapped up in his strong arms, and felt John drift off into sleep. He pulled a blanket over them and lay quietly, thinking about the future. Whatever came at them, they would face it together.

And the heavens help anyone who dared to separate them.


End file.
